


Frodo's New Groove

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frodo Friday! Fanfic, Gen, Part of the Days of the Week Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins had a new look. And he’s not afraid to show it. Happy Frodo Friday!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> This story is part of the Days of the Week challenge, created by me and my friends at The Three Readers forum, over on fanfiction.net.

The world was his now. He could do this. He pulled on his dress shirt and breeches with ease. Straps were set. Now for the jacket. His new leather jacket. Sunglasses. Frodo looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw a thin hobbit wearing sunglasses. At least his curly hair… what was he talking about? His curly hair was fine. He would leave Bag End like a boss.

This was an awesome day. After closing the front green door, faces passed him by. There was Pearl with her mouth open. She was quietly pulled away from him by the security guards. He grinned. He had this under control. And he made it to the Green Dragon for a pint of ale… no. Not ale. Beer. Huge amount of beer.

He felt so extraordinary today. More so than usual. Nothing could stand in his way.

“Hey! Let’s hear my hobbity jig!” Pippin Took cried, jumping up on the table. Only the table collapsed under his feet. But he was okay.

Frodo gave his cousin a thumbs’ up for support. Yeah. Now, he needed some rock and roll music. He was getting into his roll. Oh, how he loved being the cool hobbit next door…

“Frodo? Frodo!” It was Rosie’s voice.

“Rosie?” Frodo looked around, but couldn’t see her… only to be woken up from his daydream by Rosie’s voice.

“Frodo, you’ve been here for an hour,” Rosie said.

“Oh!” He was back at Bagshot Row and… NO! That daydream was so good. “But I was a cool hobbit.”

“Mr. Frodo, you _are_ a cool hobbit,” Samwise Gamgee said, joining him by the parlor window. “Don’t you go forgettin’ it.”

“It was an awesome daydream,” Frodo said. Well, while he didn’t have a black leather blazer and cool sunglasses, he was still, at heart, a very well-deserving hobbit with cool friends. Nothing could pull them away, not even after their journey to Mordor and back.

Yes. Life was good.

The End.


End file.
